If We Ever Meet Again
by duckface
Summary: Best friends since birth. Literally, these two spend every single free minute they have together. So what happens when one leaves forever? Will they reunite or never to meet again?
1. Goodbye

Note: As always, my stories are based off dreams... (: A little of a background in case I didn't make it clear enough in this chapter, basically Claire and Doctor are childhood best friends (because of it Claire calls him Trent, he obviously wasn't named Doctor at birth) and they live in Harmony City. (It's made up) Doctor gets a job transfer to larger city so he's leaving Claire... basically forever cause well Doctors are busy...

Disclaimer: I own nuuuthang.

* * *

><p>Doctor's POV.<p>

"Hey Trent!" Claire Lawrence said.

There she was, beautiful as ever. Claire Lawrence, long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I've know her forever, but once she starting turning into a woman, I fell in love. Only problem is I'm a bit too old of her…

Oh silly me, how could I be so rude. My name is Trent Sasaki. I am a 19 year old doctor. Yeah that's right, a doctor. Why am I so young? Well, I was a child prodigy, a genius, if you will. Both my parents were in the medical field, my father a doctor, and my mother a nurse. I guess the intelligent genes just passed on. I became a doctor quite recently actually, but it looks like my work here is coming to an end.

"Hey Claire. Here for a check up?" I asked

"Yup, the last one I'll ever be getting from you." Claire pouted

So you're probably wondering how did I meet Claire? Well, as I said I've know her all my life. Our parents are friends. So I assume the best way to put it is that, Claire and I are family friends.

"I can't believe you would trust me to give you one!" I laughed.

"Well, not gonna lie. I don't. I just enjoy your lovely discount." She smiled.

I smiled with her, plugging the earpiece of my stethoscope into my ears and placing the chestpiece on Claire's wrist.

Claire's POV.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" I asked?

"Not at all, heartbeat perfectly normal,"

"Good…" I looked up at the ceiling.

Gosh, Trent was just so attractive. The guy was freaking built! Plus, he's a genius. He was absolutely perfect…except the 4 year age gap…ahaha…

"What's wrong?" Trent asked.

When I looked down Trent's face was just so close to mine. Heat immediately shot to my face.

"No-nothing!" I stuttered.

"Claire, you're heating up!" He placed his hand on my forehead. "Maybe you have a fever…"

"It's nothing!" I push him away.

"C-Claire!"

I took a deep breath in and could feel my face cool down.

"Sorry Trent. I was just startled by how close you were to me."

"Oh, I apologize for scaring you." Trent looked sad.

"No! It's okay, I guess I should go buy that aspirin my mom wanted and go." I got up and walked towards the door.

Trent followed me and as we walked out the waiting room was pretty empty.

"Slow day huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, the number of patients has been decreasing lately. Ever since I put up the sign saying I'm relocating." He gave a weak smile.

Together we walked over to the other side of the waiting room to the pharmacy.

"Hey Madison" I waved.

"Hello Claire, visiting Doctor Trent before he leaves?" She asked.

"Yeah, and picking up some aspirin for my mom."

"Alright, I'll go get some." She walked to the room at the back while Trent and I waited.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Claire. I got a better job offer somewhere else, and I get to help more people, besides there are many other doctors here in Harmony City." He gave me a pat on the head.

I sighed and Madison came back with the box of aspirin. I paid her and put the box in my purse.

"Promise me you'll visit?" I said

"Doctors don't really get vacations…" He looked really sad…

I gave Trent a hug.

"I guess this is Goodbye…"

"We'll see about that." Trent smiled, almost mischievously.

With that I walked of the clinic, probably never going to see my best friend, and crush, again.

Doctor's POV.

I watched Claire walked out the doors. I felt my heart crumble with every step she took.

* * *

><p>So how do you think they're gonna reunite?<br>Let me know in reviews? (: & tell me if you like the story.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Hello

Dear Ai Wo Ma, Not at all.

Note: I really liked this chapter. (: ...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Claire's POV.<p>

It's been almost a year since I've seen Trent, he left around the end of Summer. He sent a letter during the Stocking Festival. It was nice to hear from him.

_Dear Claire,_

_Hey, how are you doing? Me? Oh, I'm tired. I'm constantly working and rarely do I ever get a break. People get sick so often here. But I bet you really don't want to hear about that. _

_I'm so sorry we won't be spending this Winter 25__th__ together. I promise to make it up to you someday. Happy Holidays – Doctor Trent. _

But its Spring 20th now. Here I am in Mineral Town, visiting my cousin 20 year old cousin, Karen. She's getting married to this guy named Rick. Apparently they were childhood best friends or something. Karen made me her maid of honour. So here I was spending a weekend with Karen in Mineral Town, getting fitted into my dress that I shall be wearing to Karen's Wedding during Summer 2nd.

I walked out of the change room and up to the big 3 sided mirror. Karen and Taylor were waiting beside the mirror. Who's Taylor? Well… Taylor was a small man, around my height who was…well a tailor.

I was wearing a beautiful knee length strapless white dress. There was a blue waistband with a bow on the side to match my blue eyes, and a flowy skirt. I twirled in it a few times.

"Oh my god Claire! You look amazing!" Karen complimented me.

"Stunning!" Taylor said.

I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Thanks, I like it." I gleamed at Karen.

"Great!" Karen said

Taylor brought out a measuring tape and measured me, writing down the adjustments he had to make to the dress.

"Alright, you should be able come for another fitting tomorrow." Taylor hurried away.

I watched Taylor walked towards another client in the store, telling him he'd be there shortly. It was a boy, he looked around my age and he was wearing a purple bandana. He was trying on a suit.

Karen leaned into me and whispered.

"That's Kai Velazquez. He's Rick's best man, the one I was telling you about." Karen smiled.

"Uh… you mean the one Rick's sister is crushing on and Rick hates dearly?" I asked

I recalled Rick's sister was named Popuri? Something like that. She was like a year or two younger than me.

"Yup! That one."

"Why is he the best man?" I was puzzled.

"Well… look at him, isn't he gorgeous? He's going to be your date! It's not like any of the guys here are good friends with Rick. So I picked Kai!" Karen had this mischievous look on her.

"What do you want?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Go talk to him! Look at him! He's cute and single, and so are you!" With that Karen pushed me towards him.

I sighed and walked towards him. I noticed he was struggling to put on his tie. I decided that could be our icebreaker.

"Um… Hey. I'm Claire Lawrence, the maid of honour." I smiled at him.

"Oh Hi. I'm Kai Velazquez, the best man. Nice to meet you Claire!" He held out a hand and I shook it.

"Uh, need any help?" I pointed at his tie.

"W-what?" He look flushed at first but defeated he said "Yeah…"

I grabed his tie and began tying it.

"My dad taught me how to tie ties, he said it would help someone later in life," I laughed.

"Look likes he was right," Kai winked.

I smiled at him.

"There you go. Now you look nice and dashing." I laughed while finishing tying the tie and adjusting it to fit him.

"Thanks, Claire. You're quite beautiful yourself."

"Oh look at you two cuties, becoming friends so fast." Karen walked over to us. "Hey Kai, why don't you take Claire swimming, she loves the beach."

"Uh sures, you have a swimsuit Claire?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, was planning on going right after this." I said.

Right then Taylor walked over and began measuring Kai's arms and legs to make the sleeves shorter.

"Great! Take you there right after this!" Kai smiled.

"You can also let her try out your cooking at your Seaside Lodge thing. She's staying in the Inn, in the room beside you too! So just bring her home safely!" Karen winked at me. "Well I gotta go finish up some wedding planning so see you two later!"

With that Karen left.

"You don't have to take me anywhere…" I started

"Shh," Kai said. "It will be my pleasure."

After Kai's fitting we headed over to the beach.

"Hey let's get changed in my restaurant." Kai said.

"Sure!" I followed him.

"There's a bathroom at the back for you to change,"

"Kay, thanks!"

I walked into the bathroom and quickly tied up my hair and took off my shirt and shorts. I wrapped my towel around me and left. Kai wasn't in the store, so I figured he was changing. I left my towel on the table and ran out into the beach, running off the dock and diving right into the beach's water.

I swam around and floated on my back staring at the bright blue sky and enjoying the fresh air of the town. Definitely not something you get in the city. After a good ten minutes, Kai finally came out. He ran off the dock just like me, cannon balling into the water.

"Sorry about that. Just checking up the store to make sure everything was fine." He said.

"Why?" I asked

"Well, I actually only visit Mineral Town during the Summer. So my store isn't open during the rest of the 3 seasons."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

For the next hour, Kai and I swam around getting to know each other. Kai was a year older than me. He also was born during the Summer, just like me! He lived in the city too and spent his summers in Mineral Town to get away from his parents.

Suddenly my stomach growled.

"Haha, I guess we should go inside and eat then." Kai grinned.

"I guess we should." I smiled right back at him.

Together we went inside as I grabbed my stuff off the table and ran into the bathroom to dry up and change. I untied my hair and watched as beautiful beach waves fell down with it. It was one of my favourite things of going to the beach. Gorgeous hair! I changed into dry clothes and walked out.

There was a table at the center of the room was a candle lit table and a plate of spaghetti on each side. Kai pulled out a chair gesturing for me to sit.

"How did you do all this?" I asked while sitting down.

"Well, remember when I said I was checking up the shop? Well I was actually cooking." He winked.

"How'd you know I'd like spaghetti?"

"Karen told me. Honestly, Karen planned this whole thing. I'm glad she did too, you're a really fun girl Claire." Kai gave a genuine smile.

I smiled and dug right into the food.

"Mmm, this is delicious!" I ate some more.

"Hah, Thanks."

After dinner, Kai and I cleaned up and headed back towards the Inn.

"Hey Claire!" Ann shouted from across the room "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah I did." I smiled and looked at Kai.

"We gotta go shower though. Went out swimming today." Kai winked at Ann.

Ann simply rolled her eyes and went back to work. I saw my parents surrounded by a whole bunch of adults at a table across the room.

"Looks like my parents are making lots of friends." I said.

Kai looked over at the table of adults and smiled.

"Wait 'til the kids of Mineral Town meet you!" He said.

Together we walked upstairs and Kai walked me to my room.

"See you later? There something else you need to see." He said

"Can't wait" I smiled back.

Kai's POV

I hurried and shower and got ready for my second date with Claire. SCORE! Two date's with a girl I met in one day? Am I awesome or am I awesome? When I finished I grabbed my backpack and headed towards her room and knocked on her door.

"Hey, ready?" I asked when she opened the door.

"Yup!" She said.

Not long after we left the Inn Claire spoke.

"Why are we going to the beach…again?" She asked

"You'll see," I winked at her.

When we arrived to the beach Claire ran out to the sand. She looked amazed by the glistening waters and the starry sky. I pulled out a blanket from my backpack and laid it down on the ground, gesturing Claire to sit with me. Together we laid down and stared up at the sky.

"Bet you don't see this in the city." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." She said.

We laid there in silence just listening to the waves crashing the shore and watching the sky above. I reached of her hand and smiled at her. She turned and smiled at me too. She turn back towards the sky and gave my hand a light squeeze.

After a while she got up and took off her shoes and ran into the water. She motioned for me to follow her. So I took for my shoes and went into the water.

"Do you know how to dance?" She asked.

"A bit, why?" I wondered.

She grabbed my hand and placed it on her waist, she took my other hand and held it, and placing her free hand on my shoulder.

"I don't. I'll probably look like a fool at Karen's wedding." She looked sad, but she still had a smile on her face. "Will you teach me?"

She was so adorable.

"It's not that hard," I whispered.

So I took one step back and she followed. We danced in a circle, with the water at our feet. I felt brave so I leaned in for a kiss. But, she stopped.

"It's against the rules to kiss on the first date," She said.

But she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"But, thanks for today."

I took her hand and kissed it.

"It was my pleasure."

* * *

><p>GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH O: ARE THEY GONNA DATEEEEEE ?<p>

Review please (: !


	3. Promise?

Note: HEYYYYYYYY. This is probably gonna be the last update for a long time. Schools coming up, and I'm a loser who took very time consuming courses T_T I promise to try and write a chapter on holidays... hopefully. If not... I apologize in advance if I don't update ):

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Claire's POV.<p>

I awoke when the sun hit my face. I got up and stretched, opening the window and breathing in the fresh air. Last night was amazing. Kai and I clicked so well. But I was only staying in Mineral Town for one more day… did I really wanted to start something?

I went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. I guess I would visit Jack, my brother.

Kai's POV.

Damn, last night with Claire was awesome! Karen was right, we'd be perfect for each other. I mean common I freaking got to go on a date with her the moment I met her. Obviously that's a sign that we were practically made for each other.

I walked out my room intending to visit Claire. But, just as I walked out, so did she.

"Hey Claire," I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Kai," She snuggled into my shoulder.

"What are you up to? Wanna grab some breakfast together?" I smiled at her.

"Actually I was planning on visiting Jack. He's the farmer in Mineral Town, he's also my brother."

"He is? I think Karen might have mentioned that." I thought for a minute.

"Would you like to join?" Claire asked.

"Course, why not?" I slung my arm around her and together we walked to Mineral Farm.

Claire's POV.

"JACK!" I ran up to my big brother and jumped hugged him.

"CLAIRE!" He squeezed me tight.

He put me down and patted my head.

"Why are you up so early? Did you eat yet?" He asked. "Oh, Hey Kai."

"Hey Jack," Kai and Jack shook hands.

"Nopes… We came here right after waking up," I laughed.

"What? You didn't eat. Claire you are a growing girl, you need to eat! You too Kai. Come on inside, I'll make you guys some scrambled eggs." Jack started pushing the two of us into his house.

Kai and I sat at the dinner table waiting for Jack to finish cooking.

"So how's Mom and Dad?" Jack yelled from the kitchen.

"Fine, they stayed up all night drinking. I heard them stumble in this morning all drunk. They should be still sleeping, hangovers maybe." I said

Jack shook his head and sighed.

"Well, as long as they are having fun," Jack replied.

Kai grabbed my hand from underneath the table and gave it a squeeze.

When Jack was finished he put down plates in front of Kai and I, and even made a plate for himself. I dug right in. It was good, damn Jack's cooking was amazing.

"So I guess Karen's plan worked," Jack stated.

"What was it exactly, again?" I asked.

"Lie to you about the best man, get you can Kai to-" I cut him off.

"Wait, lie to me about what?"

"Oh you didn't tell her?" Jack looked at Kai.

"Whoops, must have slipped my mind." Kai laughed.

"Well, I'm sure as you know, Rick hates Kai." Jack started

"Yes," I said

"Well, obviously he would never make Kai the best man. Not even Karen could make him do such a thing." Jack smiled.

Kai laughed with Jack.

"So…?" I gestured for him to go on.

"Well, I guess since Karen is our cousin, Rick, being her boyfriend, was also my first friend. He helped me get started on the farm and showed me how to raise the animals, making us best mates. So I'm the real best man." Jack and Kai burst out laughing.

I kicked the both of them from under the table.

"Geez, I feel brilliant for falling for Karen's lies." I sighed.

"Don't worry so much Claire! Now we have each other." Kai wrapped him arms around me.

I smiled.

"Ew, PDA much?" Jack stuck out his tongue. "Anyways, I have a lot of work to do. Kai you should show her Mother's Hill."

"But, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, I'm not gonna see you again 'til Karen's wedding." I wailed

"Don't worry. I'll see you at dinner. Be at the Inn at 6! Don't forget, bring her back safe Kai." Jack replied.

After that we left and Kai dragged me out to Mother's Hill.

Kai's POV.

I decided to bring Claire to the Hot Springs.

"It's so pretty, and peaceful here." Claire smiled.

"Yeah, it is."

We sat down and took off our shoes, dipping our feet into the waters.

"Wow, it's so warm!" Claire was giggling.

"That why it's called a hot spring." I laughed with her. "Com'on let's go to the Peak of Mother Hill!"

"…I'm scared of heights…" Claire stared into the water.

"Don't worry," I smiled. "I'll hold onto you."

Together we walked to the peak. Once we got there, we sat down and enjoyed the view.

"Wow, I can see the whole village from here…" Claire stared in awe

"Yeah, it's quite the sight to see."

Claire leaned onto me and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Kai…" Claire started.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What is this? I mean… us. What are we?" She looked me in the eye.

"Us?" I stared at her, trying to word my statement carefully. "We're whatever you want us to be."

"It's just that…" She looked away from me. "If we start something, when will we ever see each other?"

That was a good question.

"I don't know, Claire. But if we work hard, we'll find our ways." I took her chin and made her look at me.

"You promise?" She asked.

"Promise."

With that, I leaned in and kissed her.

6PM.

After the kiss, Claire and I laid down and stared at the clouds for the rest of the day, idly chatting. I think I was in heaven, everything about Claire just made my stomach turned. I'm positive she feels the same.

It was around 5:00PM and we decided to walk back to the Inn. We got back around 5:30PM and I gave Claire a kiss goodbye as she would get ready for dinner. I think the whole town is invited, I think it's like an engagement party for Rick and Karen. Well… I guess I should be getting ready.

Claire's POV.

"THERE THEY ARE! THE TWO NEWLY COUPLED KAI AND CLAIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Karen shouted when we both walked down the stairs.

Obviously she was drunk. But it didn't really bother me, Kai had his arms wrapped around me. I felt safe in his arms and that's all that mattered.

Kai immediately started introducing me to people.

"Claire, meet Gray! He's my roommate and a close buddy of mine. He's from the city too!" Kai smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Claire." Gray held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, too." I shook his hand.

Kai dragged me all around introducing everyone to me. He had another roommate named Cliff, who apparently had a thing going on with Ann. I met Gray's girlfriend, Mary, who was a librarian. There was also a nurse, her name was Elli.

"Claire, this is Elli, she's the towns nurse." Kai dragged me over.

"Hello Claire," Elli beamed.

"Hey! ..Um not to be rude, but isn't there a doctor in this town?" I asked

"Oh, of course there is!" Elii said. "But, he was too tried to come to the party. He passed out right after work ended."

"Oh… Sucks I couldn't meet him" I said.

"You will at the wedding for sure!" Elli smiled.

"Can't wait." I smiled. The mention of a Doctor reminded me of Trent. I wonder what he was doing right now.

After dinner, Kai walked me to my room and kissed me good night. I walked in and started packing up. Leaving a change of clothes for the morning and putting everything else away.

I would leave around 9PM, back to the city, to return 2 weeks later. That's two weeks without Kai. We just got together, and now I wouldn't be seeing him. Long distance relationships suck. But he promised we would webcam and email every day. I hope we work out, well why wouldn't we? Who else falls for each other the moment they meet?

I climbed into bed, thinking about Kai, imagining what our dream wedding would be like.

Kai's POV.

Today Claire's family and I would be leaving for the city. Sadly we live about a few hours apart so I can't visit her. Exams were coming up, and I gottta study.

I walked out of my room to see Claire's family leaving hers. I waved at Mr and Ms Lawrence, and walked up to Claire.

"Ready to go?" I asked

Claire just nodded. I took her baggage and threw my free arm around her, together we walked to the dock.

-FF-

"Goodbye Claire," Karen hugged Claire really tight.

Jack hugged Claire after Karen. I stood there awkwardly waiting for everyone to say goodbye to Claire's family. I could see Popuri out of the corner of my eye. I tried my best to ignore her, I knew she was envious of Claire… I just hoped she would get over me in the next two weeks.

Claire walked up to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Time to go." She smiled.

With that, we got on the boat, sailing off to the city.

-FF-

Once we got to the city we got off the boat, and gathered our stuff. I had to take a cab to get to my city.

I held Claire tight.

"I'll miss you," I whispered.

"I'll miss you too."

I leaned in and gave her a quick peck. I waved goodbye to her parents and got into my cab, taking out my cell phone.

'See you in two weeks, miss you already.' I sent to Claire.

* * *

><p>D'aw Kai's such a cutieeee.<p>

So what did you think (: ? Will Kai and Claire make it?


	4. I Feel Pretty

I HAS UPDATED. Sorry for the long wait... (: Please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: i own nuuuuuuuuuthang.

* * *

><p>Claire's POV.<p>

Two weeks went by so fast. Two weeks of texting Kai every day, webcaming with him every night, and it was honestly so fairytale like. I always had a smile plastered on my face; I was constantly thinking of him, he was honestly the center of my world. Ultimately, we decided not to start a relationship. Simply because, well… we didn't know each other. Sure, we clicked so well, but I couldn't tell you much about him. So instead we decided, I'd stay in Mineral Town all summer, and by the end of it, we'll decide whether we really want to be with each other or not.

I really did wish we were dating, he seems so perfect. But, like I said, I didn't actually know him, maybe he's now who I think he is…

"Claire! Are you ready?" I heard my mother yell from downstairs.

"Yes!" I called back.

I grabbed my luggage; it was huge, considering I had to pack enough for a whole season. The Inn gave me a decent price, because it's my first time and because Ann's father, Doug, likes Jack and my dad quite a bit. Only 1000G for a whole season! It includes food too! Although I'm pretty sure I'll spend most of my time munching on Kai's dishes. But aside from that I really couldn't wait. Karen's wedding is tomorrow! I'm so excited.

I hopped into the cab. I couldn't wait to get to Mineral Town.

-FF-

We met up with Kai on the boat. He gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"You look stunning," He smiled.

"You're quite dashing yourself," I joked.

We laughed and sat down, talking about our last days of school and exams, all the way to Mineral Town.

Kai's POV

When we arrived at Mineral Town, it was about 12 in the afternoon. Karen and Rick were waiting for us.

"Yes, you're here!" Karen threw her arms around Claire and bear hugged her.

Rick nodded at me, it was obvious I was still not on his good side. I gave him a large smile, it always irritated him, how I didn't care about how much he hated me.

"How was the ride?" Karen asked.

"Pretty smooth, got here safe and sound." I replied.

"Great!" Karen said "I'll help you guys get your stuff into the inn. After that, you guys have one last fitting."

"Alright, sounds great!" I took Claire's hand and we walked to the Inn.

-FF-

When I arrive to my room I saw my usual roommates, Gray and Cliff. Gray and I were pretty good buds, Cliff and I were aight. Obvious we get along since we room together, but we aren't as tight.

"Hey Gray, what's up?" I fist bumped him, I gave a little wave to Cliff, who walked out, probably going to church.

"Not much, need help with that?" He asked

"Yeah, thanks man."

I unpacked my stuff while Gray and I caught up.

"How are things with Claire?" Gray asked.

"We're not an item yet. Apparently we don't know enough about each other to start dating." Gray and I laughed. "It's cool though, I think she might be special. Y'know, I haven't clicked with a girl so fast ever. I think she might be worth the wait."

"Whatever you say man, never really seen you this happy before."

"Haha, how's Mary?"

Gray blushed. It was clear he haven't made a move yet.

"You should ask her to be your date for the wedding." I said

"Yeah… I guess…" Gray looked out the window.

"Dude, now." I pushed him out the room. "It's tomorrow, you don't have all day."

"Alright, alright!" With that, he left.

I checked the clock and noticed it was about time to get fitted; I walked over to Claire's room and knocked.

"Come on in!" Claire shouted.

I walked in and noticed she was still unpacking, while her parents were gone.

"Where did your parents go?" I asked

"Probably downstairs getting drunk or something," She laughed, "Just kidding. Doug offered them food right away."

"Oh, why aren't you with them?" I sat down on her bed.

"Cause I have to get fitted so I have to unpack now. I can always eat later."

She got up and sat beside me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I can't believe the wedding is tomorrow," she said

"Yeah, time flies."

I lifted her chin and turned her head towards me. I lean in and kissed her.

"I guess it's a good thing it does," she whispered.

"It's time to go," I smiled.

"Yeah, okay."

Claire's POV

"Hey Taylor," I waved

"Hello madam and monsieur," Taylor smiled "Here are your outfits, hurry along now!"

Taylor pushed Kai and I in the direction of the change rooms.

I grabbed my dress and walked into the change room. I quickly put it on and looked into the mirror on the wall. The dress was gorgeous. It was white, but if you looked closely the skirt of the dress shimmered. I twirled around a few times. I felt so gorgeous. I walked out and Karen was there.

"Oh my god, Claire, you are just the most gorgeous person ever!" Karen hugged me tight.

"Haha, I won't compare to you."

Taylor came over and handed Karen a giant bag.

"Hurry and put this on, Claire be a dear and help Karen into the dress." Taylor directed.

"Alrights."

I walked into the change room with Karen and helped zipped up the dress when she was finished. I'd tell you what she was wearing but I'll keep that a secret 'til the wedding.

We walked out together and Taylor was measuring Kai, probably making last minute adjustments. Kai turned his head and saw us. I think his jaw dropped.

"Hey girls! Looking good." Kai shouted.

Taylor turned too and gave us a thumb up.

We walked over to him and he stood up starting at Karen.

"Oh, this dress is absolutely beautiful. It fits you so perfectly." Taylor smiled and quickly examined Karen to make sure the dress fit her perfectly, followed by me.

"Alright, they all fit you guys 100%. No adjustment needed." Taylor smiled.

He took Karen's hands and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh I do hope you have the most wonderful wedding. You are such a lucky girl." Taylor smiled.

"Thank you Taylor, you will be coming?" Karen asked.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world." Taylor laughed

We changed out of our attires and headed back to the inn.

"Okay, well it's time to split." Karen said dragging onto my arm.

"W-what?" I asked

"Bachelor and bachelorette parties." Kai winked.

"Oh dear, will there be strippers?" I asked Kai.

"I'd murder Rick if he did." Karen said.

"Well, have fun." I hugged Kai.

"You too," Kai kissed my forhead.

"Alright love birds, time to go."

I walked away from Kai wondering what would occur in the events to come.

Kai's POV

I walked into the Inn and already I can see Rick had way too much to drink. I walked over to him and snatched the bottle from his hand.

"Dude you need to be awake and not hungover tomorrow, lighten it up a bit."

" maaaaaaang, I wi-wil be faineeeeeeee." Rick slurred.

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes. "Here's your drink, don't get to wasted."

I actually handed over a shot of water that Doug gave to me. Rick drowned it right away, obviously not noticing.

"WoooOOOOOOOOOOOO, BEST PARTY EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR." Rick screamed.

He started to fall over, while Gray and I caught him.

"Don't tell me he's passed out before the party even stared…." I said

"It would seem like it, I'd draw on him, but Karen would murder us in the morning." Gray laughed

"Alright let's get him to a bed, and we can have dinner." I laughed "Hey Cliff! Come over and help us."

"Uh s-sure." Cliff stuttered.

Claire's POV.

We arrived at Karen's house and all the girls were in her room.

"Took you guys long enough!" Ann said

"Sorry, lover girl over here took her time to say good bye." Karen rolled her eyes

I blushed, while all the other girls laughed.

"Anyways time to start spa time!" Popuri giggled and grabbed Karen. "You're going to feel so relaxed!"

"First you're going to take a bath, just so you're nice and clean." Elli smiled. "I prepared the perfect bath that will release all your stress."

With that, Elli dragged Karen off to the bathroom direction.

The rest of us started to mash fruits up and create the facial masks and other things to ultimately make Karen fell tranquil. When Karen came back Elli put her on the bed and gave her a massage. The rest of us gave each other massages while waiting to prepare us for the spa day.

"I'll do the face mask," Mary called.

"I'll do her nails," Popuri chirped.

"I'll do her hair!" Ann screamed.

I watched as the girls all worked on Karen making her glow. When they were all done, they looked at me.

"…uh what?" I asked

"Well, none of us really wear makeup here except you…" Karen stated.

"Oh… Sure I'd love to do your makeup." I walked up and studied Karen's face. "So whatever I do today I will have to do again tomorrow right?"

"Yup!" Karen smiled.

"Alright, let's see. Do you want to go colourful or natural?" I asked

"Actually I was wondering if you could change up my makeup for the after party."

"Yeah I could do that. So I'll show you how natural looks now. Then I'll do colourful and see if you like it."

I picked up a makeup brush and began painting on Karen's face. She was pretty flawless so she didn't need any foundation or concealer. But I would apply some tomorrow just in case, for now, she didn't need it. I applied a shimmering white eye shadow in her inner corners, brow bone and on the lid. This would be a great base of the colourful colours later. I then put some light brown shadow on her crease, followed by filling in her eyebrows. I applied a rosy pink blush and nude pink lips. I only tight lined her eyes and picked out false lashes.

"So what you think?" I asked

"Perfect, simple but perfect." Ann said.

"It looks good," Mary whispered.

"Gorgeous!" Popuri smiled.

"Perfect." Elli said.

"What about colourful?" Karen asked.

I looked at her face again, she had green eyes, purple would look gorgeous. I placed a purple eye shadow all over her lid, and replaced the white highlight with gold. I lined her eyes and applied a really dramatic mascara. I also put a pop of purple on her lower lashline too. I took a lip brush and took some berry red and applied it over the pink to give it more colour, and just a little bit more blush.

"Done! You are so pretty!" I said.

Ann took out a camera and took pictures of Karen and all of us.

"Thanks Claire!" Karen beamed

"No problem! Can't wait to do this again." We all laughed.

Then we took off all of Karen's makeup and got her ready for bed.

"You need a good nights rest to glow, beauty sleep." Elli said

"Good night Karen!" We all said

"Night girls, thanks for everything." Karen dozed off.

* * *

><p>Please reviewwwwwwwww 3<p>

Next chapter coming out a lot faster than this one.. I thinks.


	5. Wedding

__Note: :D WHADDUP. New chapter... yeah next one might not come out for a long while. SORRY . But please enjoy this chapter :D?

Disclaimer: I own nuthing ._.

* * *

><p><em>i miss you. <em>

Claire's POV

"GOOOD MORNING!" I screamed at Karen.

"Ugh, go away!" Karen buried her face into a pillow.

"No can do, today is your WEDDING remember?" I remind her

"OH MY GOD, I'm up!" Karen shot straight up.

I laughed.

"Hurry onto the bathroom Elli is preparing the same bath for you, don't take too long though, we only have about 3 hours…" I trailed off.

Karen was already running into the bathroom. I laughed, I hurried and set up the makeup and hair styling tools that would be needed. Soon all the other girls arrived to help with hair and makeup.

Karen finally finished and Ann pulled her onto the chair. We all began working on her look. We finished with about an hour and a half left to spare.

"Alright, you have thirty minutes to eat something before we get you into your dress and to the church." Elli said. "Ann prepared a small meal for us all, so eat fast!"

We all hurried to the kitchen and ate quickly. Ann had prepared a simple butter with toast and some scrambled eggs to the side. Then we hurried to the church. We stayed in the back, with still thirty minutes left.

"Dress time!" Mary said.

We all got together and helped Karen into her dress.

"Karen…" Mary started to tear up. "You're so pretty."

She absolutely was, her hair was placed into a gorgeous updo with strands of hair framing her face, which were also curled away from her face. Her dress was of a very light pink, it had a sweetheart neckline and a long a-lined skirt. Her dress just like mine shimmered a bit.

"Thanks! You realized none of you guys got dressed yet right…?" Karen mentioned.

We all gasped and quickly got dressed. I hurried and did everyone's makeup, due to the limited time I stuck with just eyeliner and mascara for everyone, while they could pick their own lip colours.

"Hey girls you ready?" Jack asked poking his head into the room.

"Yep, just finished." I smiled.

"Kay, well we got to get into places before Rick arrives, or he's going to see his beautiful bride." Jack winked at Karen.

"Let's go!" Ann said pushing everyone out the door.

For some odd reason, there wasn't side door to the church; Karen was hid behind some wall thingy.

Then Rick arrived, and soon everyone else in town did too. Kai walked over to my side and kissed my cheek.

"Hello beautiful." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks." I hugged him back.

"Weddings going to start."

"Yeah, oh look Mary just sat down on the piano. Let's go."

We walked to the start of the aisle, behind Jack and Ellie. Mary began to play and Jack started to walk up, soon followed by Kai and I. Jack and Elli stood beside Rick, while Kai and I stood beside the empty space soon to be filled with Karen.

Then the music became louder, it was Karen with her arms around Uncle Jeff. I smiled the moment seem so perfect and it was just so cute how Karen and Rick could only see each other.

Soon Karen stood in front of me. The wedding began.

"Do you Rick Wilson take Karen Lawrence as your lawfully wedded wife?" Pastor Carter said

"I do." Rick smiled.

"Do you -"

" I DO!" Karen threw her arms around Rick and gave him a big kiss.

We all laughed. Kai slipped his arm around me and gave me a tight squeeze. I smiled at him.

"Well… I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride… again." Carter chuckled.

Rick and Karen kissed and kissed and basically was just making up in front of everyone. Usually PDA is gross but at a wedding, it's just so damn cute.

"Cake time!" Jack yelled.

Karen and Rick made their way over to the cake and together they held the knife.

"Ready?" Rick asked.

Karen nodded and they cut the cake together. Everyone cheered, weddings are just such happy moments. After that everyone got a slice of cake as we all mingled around chatting. I looked around the room I had already met everyone so that was a good thing. Then Elli popped up behind me.

"Oh hey," I smiled.

"Hey, sucks you won't meet Doctor 'til tonight. He was working really late yesterday, and he couldn't get up this morning." Elli sighed.

"He sounds like a handful" I laughed, thinking 'bout Trent again.

I wonder what he was doing just now, why he didn't have time to write to me, or at least visit me…

"He is, he never stops working. But he is the best doctor Mineral Town will ever have!" She beamed.

"Can't wait to meet him." I said

"He's also really cute, "Elli whispered.

"Is he really?"I asked "Does someone have a crush?"

"Yes!" Elli blushed. "Can you please help me get ready for the after party so I can impress him? He's always way too into work to ever notice me."

"Of course Elli," I smiled. "He must be that amazing if you want his attention that bad."

"HEY!" she blushed again.

I just laughed and wondered about this "doctor" Elli was talking about. Is he really as handsome as Elli raves? I guess I'll find out tonight.

"Hey girlies! Popuri said. "Finished your cake? Time to go!"

I looked at the time; it passed by way too fast. I walked out with the rest of the girls to Karen's house where we'll have an hour or so to rest before the after party at the beach.

"So Karen, how do you feel?" Ann asked her.

"Amazing. It feels like I'm flying." Karen plopped down on her bed.

"Well you look like your flying." Mary giggled.

"Kay guys, I know we have an hour to get ready, but since I have to do all your makeup can you please take off the one you're currently wearing." I said

Muffled sounds of agreement passed through the room while they all went to the bathroom to remove their makeup, including me of course. We also all decided to change into our second dress to get ready for the big party.

Popuri was first to finish. She was wearing a tan coloured dress. I decided bronze would complement the dress. She was very young so I didn't want to cover her in makeup, just some bronze eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and a bubble gum pink lip gloss.

Standing behind Popuri was Mary. Mary wore an emerald green dress. I decided to give her silver smokey eyes. I used concealer to cover up those dark circles she gets from reading all night. I then added silver all over her lid and placing a dark grey colour in her crease and a black in her outer corners to make the look smokey. Then the usual eyeliner, mascara, and some shimmer white in her tear ducts. Lip gloss was up to her.

Next was Ann. Ann wore a gold dress. I gave her autum eyes. I started with an all over light wash on her eyelids with a pop of orange on the centre of her lid, and a dark brown in the crease and outer corner. Then the usual and her favourite lip gloss colour.

Aren't I getting very repetitive…

It was Elli's turn next! She had the look in her eye begging me to make her look spectacular. She was wearing a light blue dress. I decided to theme her wintery. I gave her a frosty white all over her eyes and some ice blue in the crease and a darker blue in the outer corner. Then the usual… gosh, do people ever wear just eye shadow?

Finally it was Karen's turn. Karen was rocking a hot pink dress. I gave her the same look as yesterday, which is great I saved time thinking of something for her.

So I guess it's my turn now. I was wearing a bright red dress. For makeup, I decided a brown smokey eye was best.

"Well girls, it's time to go!" Ann declared.

I looked at the time and the hour was up. I was kinda surprised I was able to do everyone's makeup in an hour. I must be some magician.

We hurried down to the beach. The sun was starting to set. It was so beautiful. There was a buffet table near Kai's store and there was a DJ, there were people lounging around and other's were dancing. I giggled at the sight.

"CLAIRE!"

I turned my head and saw Kai sitting by the dock. I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Wow, this is so breathe taking." I said

"Kinda like you," Kai winked.

"Ugh, you're always complimenting me!"

"I thought girls liked compliments!" Kai chuckled.

"They do…" I started blushing like crazy.

"Well, I don't see why you're complaining."

I sighed, and leaned my head onto Kai shoulder. Together we watched the sun set. It was quite a sight, never get to see that in the city.

"Com'on let's dance." Kai got up and offered me his hand.

I took it and we walked over to the beach and started dancing with all our friends.

After a while I got pretty tired and sat down on a bench. Elli joined me.

"I don't see Doctor anywhere!" Elli whined.

"Maybe, he lied? Parties might not be his scene." I suggested.

"No! He promised he would come." Elli said.

"I'm sure he did. Why don't you keep looking? Better than sitting around anyways."

"Fine." Elli grumbled and got up.

Poor girl, must be a really big crush.

Suddenly I felt someone grab me. They covered my mouth and pulled me behind Kai's shops. They turned me around and it was kind dark to see. We both stared at each other for a few minutes while our eyes adjusted.

"… It is you." A very familiar voice said.

"T-T-Trent?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me." With that he crashed his lips into mine.

Kai's POV.

I looked around the beach trying to find Claire. Wasn't she just sitting on the bench? Where could she possibly go?

"Have you girls seen Claire?" I asked

"She said she was tired and went to sit down." Ann said.

The rest of the girls shook their head and I walked to my shop. I leaned against the wall scanning the crowd for Claire. Then she came running out of the side of the shop, holding a guys hand.

My blood started to boil. Who is that guy? Why is he hold her hand? Why were they behind my shop? Jealous? Probably. I ran after them and Claire stopped in front of her parents.

"Mom, Dad! Look! Trent works here!" Claire beamed.

Trent? That sounds familiar. Oh yeah, that was –

"Why are they holding hands?" Elli appeared beside me.

"He's her childhood best friend. She told me they haven't seen each other in almost a year." I replied.

"Oh… so they knew each other." Elli was silent.

I wasn't really sure what Elli's problem was, but we weren't close enough to talk about it. I walked up to Claire and the Trent guy.

"Hey… Claire." I spoke slowly.

Claire noticed my mood and instantly let go of Trent's hand. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Oh uh… Kai, this is my childhood best friend I told you about, Trent! …and Trent, this is my …boyfriend…" Claire was pretty hesitant in saying boyfriend.

We were actually together, but… we hold hands and kiss, if we weren't together what were we?

I wrapped my one arm around her tightly and held out my other to Trent.

"Nice to meet you, Trent." I said

"Nice to meet you too." He took my hand and it was a firm shake.

I think I just made a new enemy.

* * *

><p>OMG OMG OMG. WHAT JUST HAPPENED. Imagined what I thought when I dreamt this.<p>

Anyways, please review. It always makes me want to write more (:


	6. Tired

Authors Note: I have nothing to say for myself... LOL. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote... and I had a lot of fun writing it. I tried to check most of it over... but I really just wanted to get up and posted... cause I haven't updated in a long time. Anyways ENJOY.

Disclaimer: I own nothing D: (but the story line... and Max)

* * *

><p>Claire's POV<p>

I woke up bright and early to get ready to say goodbye to Karen and Rick for their honeymoon. I opened my window and breathed in the fresh air. I quickly got ready. Once I was ready, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Kai.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

We hurried down to the port, and most of the town was already there. Aunt Sasha and Uncle Jeff had tears in their eyes while hugging Karen. Lillia was also teary, while Rick was telling Popuri to take good care of their sick mother. Jack promised to check in on them from time to time.

I walked over to Karen and gave her a hug.

"You be careful in the big world," I joked.

"Hah, if you can handle it, it's going to be a piece of cake." Karen replied.

Karen and Rick decided to go to the city for their honey moon. My parents are going to go to some vacation resort, and letting Karen and Rick stay in our house while they explore the city. Karen's been to my place a few times, while Rick has never been to the city. They'll be gone for the rest of the summer. Sucks, I won't get to spend much time with her.

"And you!" I said looking at Rick

"Uh… yes?" Rick looked nervous.

"I swear, if you lose her, or she comes back dead. Your head will be missing." I said sternly.

"And I'll help her." Jack walked up from behind me.

Rick gulped.

"If he's scared of me, I don't know if you can take care of wild you." I started circling Rick.

"Stop scaring him!" Karen said.

"It's okay Rick. Just make sure she comes back safe." I smiled.

"Yes ma'am" Rick said.

I gave Karen one last hug. When I pulled away she started going around giving everyone a hug. I took my place beside Kai. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. I let out a sigh.

"Gonna miss her huh?" Kai asked.

"Of course, I never get to see her anyways." I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Trent standing at the corner of the beach. Elli was beside him. She looked kind of sad, probably because operation Trent hasn't been working out too well for her. Then I noticed her walking towards us.

"Hey Claire?" Elli spoke.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" She asked

"Er… sure. Be right back." I said to Kai while walking to the bench on the edge of the beach.

"So you and Doctor are childhood friends?" Elli asked.

"…y-yeah, we grew up together, his parents and my parents were really good buds." I stuttered while thinking about last night.

"Oh… so do you know what kind of girls he likes?"

"Uh actually, as far as I know. He's never dated anyone." I pondered.

"What?! But he's so attractive."

I guess I had to agree with her there.

"Well, I mean I've seen girls asking him out. But I don't think he's interested…" I trailed off.

"YOU MEAN HE'S-"

"NO! I mean maybe he's asexual. Actually I've seen a guy flirt with him… it was pretty funny." I laughed to myself.

"Oh…good." Elli sighed. "Is there any way you can help me get him?"

"Um, I can try asking him what he thinks about you… but I don't know what to really do…"

"That's fine. Can you tell me what he says?"

"Sure." I smiled at her. "Well I gotta go, Karen's deporting."

I ran back to Karen and gave her another hug.

"Don't change." I said

"You too." She smiled at me.

Then Karen and Rick got on the boat and it slowing started drifting away from the coast. People started to leave, but not me, not Karen's parents, and neither did Kai and Jack. We just watched until we couldn't see the boat anymore.

"Well, we should get back to work." Uncle Jeff said while holding Aunt Sasha.

"Us too." Jack said.

Then we headed off to Jack's farm.

It was around 8am and there was a lot to do.

"You still remember what to do?" Jack asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Great, go show Kai what to do and we should be finished around noon." Jack said

"Alright but I gotta head off around 10:30 to start up my shop." Kai said

"No worries, how about Claire and I stop by later." Jack said

"That would be fine." Kai said.

Then we headed off in different directions while I showed Kai around the farm and what to do. Eventually Kai left and I finished weeding the farm.

"Woof." I heard

I turned around and Jack's dog jumped on me, knocking me down. Then he started licking my face.

"Nice to see you too, Max." I laughed.

"Looks like he remembers you," Jack walked up.

"Cause I'm unforgettable."

"Oh please. I can barely remember you."

"Yeah, letting a stranger on your land like a smart person"

Jack messed my hair and walked away.

"Hey!" I said

He just kept walking while I decided to pick up all the sticks and rocks. Soon it was 12 and I just finished. Jack walked over.

"Ready to go eat?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely." I said.

We headed off to Kai's restaurant. Once we got there. I could smell the yummy aroma of pizza.

"Hey you're just in time. I made you two, pizza." Kai said.

"Great we're starving." Jack said.

We washed our hands and sat down, while Kai served us. Jack took a bite right away.

"Hot hot hot." Jack kept repeating.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite.

"Yum," I said "You should always cook for me Kai."

Kai sat down with us. Jack finally swallowed.

"God, this is delicious." Jack praised. "Yes you should cook for the both of us."

"Thanks, and I will with every payment of 200G." Kai winked.

"Hey you're dating my sister, this should be free."

"I also helped you on your farm." Kai said

"Com'on you two. Fight later, eat now." I said

Once we finished, I helped Kai clean up.

"Don't worry about it Claire." Kai said.

"No, I want to." I replied.

We went into his kitchen and we washed dishes together.

"We're like a married couple," Kai joked.

I laughed with him. After we washed all the dishes, we heard Kai's door chime thingy, that rings whenever someone walks in. We walked out to see Popuri and almost the whole town behind her.

"Hey Kai! I brought you some costumers!" Popuri smiled.

"Oh god," Kai whispered to Jack and I. "Please tell me you two will help."

"If it pays off the pizza." Jack said.

"Yes, anything for you to help." Kai said.

Jack and I both picked up a notepad and pen while the whole town took their seats and their table. We decided to split the room in half. Jack would take the right side and I would take the left. I noticed Trent and Elli sitting in the far corner on my side of the restaurant…oh yay…awkward order here I come.

I walked up to the first table, where Aunt Sasha and her friends were there.

"Hello, Welcome to Kai's Seaside Lodge. May I take your order?" I asked.

"Oh Claire, Popuri has been pestering us all day to come eat here. What's on the menu?" Aunt Sasha asked.

"Well there's baked corn, spaghetti, pizza, and snow cones." Thank god Kai had a small menu. Then again he was a one man army. He couldn't possibly have a large menu.

"Oh I love baked corn." Anna said. "I'll have one of that.

"One for me too," Lillia.

"Oh me too! Oh I absolutely love baked corn… blah blah blah" Manna kept going but I turned her out.

"I guess I'll have one too," Aunt Sasha said.

I quickly gave the order to Kai and headed off to the next table.

At the next table, Uncle Jeff was there. Manna and Anna's husbands were there.

They all ordered bake corn too. I guess they weren't ready to try real city food yet.

Finally I was at Elli and Trent's table.

"Hello you two." I smiled.

"Hello Claire," Trent said coldly.

"Hi," Elli said brightly.

"So you two on a date or something?" I asked

Elli instantly turned a bright red.

"No, just two coworkers having a nice lunch together." Trent said.

Ouch Elli just got friend-zoned.

"Right… so what can I get you two?"

"Uh I'll have some baked corn" Elli said.

Meh, typical town people.

"I'll have some spaghetti." Trent said

"Alright, coming right up."

That was all the orders. I ran to the kitchen to help Kai make the food. Jack was already back there.

After a long day of people coming in, it was finally 7pm, time to close up. Kai was dead tired as Jack was helping him walk back to the inn. Once we got there Jack left to go home and I brought Kai up to his room. I used his key to get in when I noticed Gray and Cliff.

"Hey guys! Can you help me get Kai into bed?" I asked

Gray sighed and picked Kai up, and helped him into his bed. I tucked him in a kissed his forehead good night as he drifted off to sleep.

"Thanks." I said to Gray.

"No problem." Gray said.

"So I heard you're a blacksmith?"

"Yeah, I work for my grandpa." He said.

"So how much would it cost to make a necklace for my mom?" I asked

"Around 1000G." Gray said

My jaw dropped to the ground. That's how much it cost me to stay here. I don't think a necklace is that equivalent.

"Gosh that expensive." I said.

"Hmm, I could ask gramps if he could lower the price for you but no guarantees." Gray said

"That would be great. Thanks!" I said "Oh, and what do you do Cliff?"

"Uh… I-I'm u-unemployed." Cliff said.

"Oh sorry for asking… um are you looking for work?" I asked

"Y-yeah, but n-no one's hiring." Cliff stared at the ground.

"Uh… are you busy tomorrow?" I asked

"N-no."

"Wanna come with me to Jack's farm. I could show you what to do, and if you do a good job, maybe he'll hire you." I said.

"R-r-really?" Cliff asked

"Of course." I said

"T-thanks."

"Great meet me outside my room around 6am." I said "Well I gotta go now. Bye you two!"

I hurried downstairs ready to walk out the door when Ann called me.

"Claire! Where are you going? Aren't you going to eat dinner?" Ann asked.

"I was going to go visit Trent." I said

"Trent… oh you mean doctor? In that case I'll pack up your lunch and you can eat with him. He ordered some food from us and I was going to go deliver it. But I guess you can do it now." Ann said.

"Thanks!" I said

I grabbed our food and headed off to the clinic. As I got to the door Elli walked out.

"Oh hey, how was your date?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Awful, all he talked about was work. What are you doing here?"

"Trent ordered some lunch from the Inn so I'm delivering it and joining him for dinner to catch up." I said

"Oh… I see. Well I'm heading off to the inn to eat now." Elli started walking away.

"Bye!" I waved at her.

I took a deep breath and walked into the clinic. I noticed there was a receptionist desk with the name tag Elli and some couches and chairs for waiting patients. There was some stairs and a closed door. I figured that was the doctor's office, so I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Trent said

I opened the door slowly and peeked my head in. Trent looked up and looked startled to see me.

"C-Claire. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Uh joining you for dinner?" I said holding up the bag of food.

"Oh… alright," Trent finally said.

He started clearing his desk while I started setting the food down on his desk.

"Mmm, it smells good," I said. "Let's dig in."

We were eating in silence for a few moments while I was trying to think of something to say.

"So… uh when did you start working here?" I asked.

"Last season," Trent said.

"Oh… So you been busy?"

"Yeah," he was sure putting a lot of effort into the conversation.

Soon we finished eating and I cleaned off the table. I left the room to dump everything in the trash when I thought back about last night.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"… It is you." A very familiar voice said._

_"T-T-Trent?" I asked._

_"Yeah, it's me." With that he crashed his lips into mine._

_I was so confused. Here I was, with Trent's lips on mine. What I've always been dreaming for. Suddenly my mind went blank and I kissed him back. But it only lasted a second. Once my senses came to, I pulled myself away immediately. _

"_What's wrong?" Trent asked._

"_I-I-I I have a boyfriend!" I shouted. _

_Trent looked shocked. His arms left my sides and he stared at the ground._

"_S-sorry Claire, I didn't know." _

"_Uh… it's okay…" I looked away._

"_Can we pretend this never happened?" Trent asked._

"_Yeah…" _

_With that I grabbed Trent's hand and dragged him to my parents. I just couldn't be alone with him._

_*END FLASHBACK* _

I walked back into Trent's office and sat down across from him. I took a deep breath, scared of what was going to happen next.

"Trent, why did you kiss me last night?" I asked.

"I thought we said we would pretend it never happened," Trent said

"But it did happen, now answer me."

"Because I like you Claire, isn't it obvious?"

I looked at him, confused.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, and the most stunning personality." He said "It's hard not to like you."

"And how long have you felt this way?" I asked

"For years,"

"Weird, always thought you were asexual or something. I've see you reject so many girls." I said.

"That's because none of them ever compared to you."

I laughed at him. Our conversations flowed smoothly from there. We talked about what the last year of our life has been. I told him how his old friends were doing, and funny stories, while he told me about getting lost in new cities. I even asked him about Elli.

"So what do you think of your nurse, Elli?" I asked

"What about her?"

"Well you been working with her for a whole season, and she's pretty cute." I said

"I was preoccupied with someone else." He said

"Right," I looked away.

After hours of talking it was around 10pm and I was dead tired. I've been working all day. Trent excused himself to use the bathroom, while I laid my head down.

Trent's POV.

I walked back into my office, glad that things were back to normal with Claire. There she was asleep on my desk, looking as beautiful as ever. I walked up to her and moved her hair from her face. Clearly she was fast asleep. I couldn't help myself as I leaned down and kissed her for a second time. After that I picked her up walked out my office.

"D-doctor! What are you doing?" Elli asked.

"Claire fell asleep. I'm going to let her sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couches out here."

"O-oh okay." She said. "Good night!"

"Good night Elli."

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy? Cause I did. As always please review the story. :) Thank you for your time.<p> 


End file.
